


Rose Tyler: Defender Of The Universe

by HellsLittleLiar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU: Rose stays, Action, Angst, F/M, Gen, The Doctor leaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: When the Doctor is trapped in an a parallel dimension, it's time for Rose to take up the mantel of intergalactic time hero.





	Rose Tyler: Defender Of The Universe

The doctor had sacrificed himself for her – for Rose. And there was no way to get him back this time. They were both been clinging to the wall to escape the portal to the other dimension when Rose had fallen. The Doctor had let go of his own handhold and scrambled to push her forwards so she didn’t go through. Rose gratefully grasped the wall and watched in horror as the doctor fell in her stead. He had slipped straight into the suddenly appearing Pete and before she could think to follow, was teleported into another universe and then she fell with a heavy, painful thud.

“No!” She cried, as she slammed her fist against the white wall, before sliding down it with tears pouring down her face.

He was gone. Gone! She never even got to say goodbye. She never got to tell him that she loved him. And now she had no way to contact him again – the Doctor was trapped in a parallel universe without her and they could never tell each other everything they still needed to. If it had been Rose trapped in the other universe, surely the Doctor would think of a way to save her… a way to get her back? Or he would at least know of a way to contact her. To let her know what she needed to hear. But Rose was just a human. A dumb, stupid ape that could barely even pass her GCSEs – let alone master interdimensional contact! Now she would never see the love of her dumb, short human life ever again and it was her entire fault.

It was hours before she managed to drag herself away from the place she had lost him. Her Doctor, her mum, Pete, Mickey, everyone she knew and loved were in a completely different universe and she was trapped in the original with nobody! Nobody!

 _That’s not true._ A soft voice echoed through her head. _There’s me, after all, Bad Wolf._  
Rose looked around in shock. Someone or something was talking to her telepathically but who? Or what?

  
 _It is me, my Bad Wolf. I do believe my thief called me his ‘TARDIS’._  
“Oh my god. It’s you. You-you’re in my head. You’re in my head again.”  
_Yes._  
“It burnt last time. Will I burn again?” Rose half hoped the answer would be yes.  
_No, Bad Wolf, you will not burn. You have touched my heart and the heart of my thief and you will live. Oh yes, you will live._  
“Oh.”  
_Do not be afraid, Bad Wolf. You and I are not alone. We have each other, after all. And I imagine you will not be on your own with me for long._

  
Rose didn’t question this. It was the only good news she’d had since the incident and she thought it was best not to suggest the TARDIS change her mind.

There was no other place for Rose to go and so she headed back to the TARDIS. The Doctor’s emergency protocol was still in place and possibly her only option as she didn’t know how to fly the TARDIS herself. The Doctor was never coming back and, since he had never taught her how to fly the TARDIS, Rose wouldn’t ever be able to travel through time and space ever again. The only thing left for Rose to do now was to go home and live her boring old, earthly human life. On her own. There was nobody left for her now and she couldn’t even travel to distract herself from it, as the Doctor did. Rose should honour his wishes and leave the TARDIS to die somewhere it would be passed over and just go about her life.

Rose did not honour his wishes.

Instead, Rose stood next to the console and flicked switches that the Doctor had never let her touch and pressed buttons that the Doctor pressed and Rose said “Well, old girl, where should we go first?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in the Doctor Who fandom despite watching the show since it aired for the first time in 2005 so I hope you liked it!
> 
> Do let me know what you think in the comments - I love hearing what readers think of my stories no matter what!
> 
> Q - Why doesn't the Doctor say goodbye to Rose? :/  
> A - He doesn't have the TARDIS in the other universe so he has no way to even get near a sun, let alone have the technology to burn one out!


End file.
